The Love We Had
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: This is a ONESHOT! Its a Rose and Dimitri story and this is a human story about them. Its a tragic romance between the two. I hope you enjoy and please R&R  Thank you   REMEMBER ONE SHOT !


**Hay there guys, soo i know i have another story but i had this idea and i needed to get it out. :) This is a romance between Dimitri and Rose and it is a sad one. Its a ONESHOT and i would love to know what you guys think, so please enjoy and remember to review at the end. Im sorry if it isnt well planned or if there is mistakes. PLEASE ENJOY~**

**love freedomwriter2010**

The love of my life, the man of my dreams and the man that my world revolved around. I remember like it was yesterday that I had fallen and he was the one to help me up onto my feet again. The one who took my breath away, and the one who had made my heart beat three times faster than normal, he was the one who I knew would be mine forever.

I had thought this until he returned home one day. I remember the first time it happened. And that's where it all started down hill, just another bump on our journey we called life

I remember the first day I met him, I was at school with Lissa, we were on our way to our university classes. We were on our way to English literature class. Me and Lissa loved that class, partially because it was the easiest one, but also because we were allowed to use our laptops and we could IM back and forth.

We had been psyched to enter that class, but just as I followed after lissa into the class, I felt like I smacked into a brick wall. The impact was so great that I had fallen back onto my rear end. I was so caught up in trying to bring a snarky comment to the table, I hadn't noticed that he was picking up my books.

I had never seen this guy in my class. It was weird, usually I was very aware of who was in my class, but it seemed he was new, or had just enrolled in this class in particular. I had seen him extend his hand out toward me, and me with my very unruly manners ignored it and got up by myself.

I think when he talked though, my whole world froze, and my mind was blank. His Russian accent made everything with such grace as he spoke, and his warm brown eyes drew my attention in as he looked me down. He had a contagious smile and he spoke with such manner.

This was the first time I had met Dimitri Belikov. I was a pile of mush when I introduced myself, and when I extended my hand to shake his, he didn't follow the true American way of saying hello. Instead he had grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, smiling and gently returning my hand back to my side.

Behind him I caught Lissa smiling like crazy and her giving me a thumbs up. It was a good luck smile with her teeth flashing at me. I could feel the heat rise to my face, and even to this day I can still remember the feeling.

That day he had invited me to dinner at the campus restaurant and being mushy, I had accepted. Lissa and I had taken three hours to get me ready for my first date with my Russian god. He was such a gentleman, he had taken me and even ordered what I wanted, without me even telling him. He was a mind reader, and when I told him this, he told me I didn't look like the kind of girl that would order water and a salad.

Of course he said I wasn't someone who order the whole menu either. Which I loved that he said that. Eating dinner with him and learning about him, I had this feeling, this feeling that felt so good to have. It felt like I had a complete piece in me, it was like he was my other half that was missing. I know it sounded silly but at the time, it was like I knew that I was going to be with him for a long time. And I was correct.

When I had turned twenty, just two years after dating, we got married. We had a beach wedding and it was lovely. His vows brought tears to my eyes, and an ache to my heart which made me start to cry as I said mine.

He had given me a wonderful time at our after party and our slideshow showed amazing pictures he had taken of us just being together. He was an amazing photographer and it seemed he was amazed about how I turned up in pictures. I only thought that he would say this because I was his wife.

A year after we married, I found out I was pregnant with his child. It was during my last month of school that I found out that I was having a beautiful baby boy with him. Me and Lissa gushed all the time about the little baby boy that I was having. We shopped and as Dimitri shook his head at us he still went along with it.

I gave birth to a six pound five ounces little boy named Alexander. He was the bundle of joy that brought happiness to our eyes. He was the one that when we fought over tiny things we would think of him and return to each other forgiving each other instantly.

Dimitri and I spent every day together. We would do everything with Alexander. The beach here in sunny California, the parks and especially the museum. We were and still are photograph nerds. Alexander too, he is so caught up in the photographs he just stares in awe at them. But we stopped doing all of this.

All that we loved to do came to a halt. It all came to a halt the day Dimitri collapsed on our living room floor. I had just came home from picking up Alexander at Lissa's when I was greeted by him. But as soon as I put Alexander down in his crib, I heard a thud and that's when I found Dimitri on the floor. We had rushed to the hospital and that's where my whole world fell apart.

My Russian god, my husband was in the hospital, where I was now, because he had pancreatic cancer. The healthiest man I had ever known with cancer. One who had never smoked, drank or did drugs was ill. It was news that shocked us all.

The estimated time from when I had found him was two and a half months ago. This had happened two months ago. We were counting the weeks and Alexander was in here everyday with him. We took amazing photos together and when he wanted to go home, we didn't deny it. We cooked together, and when he was tired I let him sleep with his head in my lap and Alexander curled up beside him.

We did everything together in the passing weeks. He was my world, and I hoped that Alexander would always remember his father through words I would tell him and the photos.

One night Dimitri had a bit more energy, he looked like he had life left in him. And I cant say we didn't spend the night together badly. We slept together and we made love to each other full of passion and it held so much emotions. We had become one once again.

The next morning i cant say I was shocked to find his body lying still next to mine, his hand intertwined with mine. I let all the tears stream down my face, and I didn't once move from his hand. His body was losing its heat and I could feel myself curl next to him to inhale his intoxicating scent.

I knew this was coming but when it came I never knew it would be so hard. I was preparing but it never worked. I was glad that I had spent a last night with him. I was happy that I could've shared what I did with him and give him some peace and happiness before he left us.

The man I thought would be mine forever, turned out that god had better plans awaiting him. My Russian gods up with all the gods above. I guess you could say he belonged there, watching over us.


End file.
